This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Various conventional systems for trimming sheet material are known. However, it is often difficult or time consuming to orientate and align the sheet material in these systems so that the material may be readily cut at the desired location. The inability to correctly and efficiently determine the location of the cutline using a conventional material trimmer may result in substantial waste and inefficiency.
By way of example, one type of conventional paper trimmer provides a relatively long blade rotatably attached to a base. The trimming operation is performed by progressively lowering the blade along the length of the sheet material to be trimmed. However, it is generally difficult to accurately predict the precise location of the cutline prior to cutting the sheet material using such a system. Further, orientation of the material within and operation of such systems pose substantial safety risks. Another conventional material trimming system generally comprises a blade attached to a carriage adapted to slidingly translate on a guide along the length of the sheet material. However, these systems often conceal the sheet material beneath the guide and or a bulky carriage. Again, orientation and alignment of the sheet material within these material trimmers is difficult and or imprecise and reliable detection of the cutline prior to cutting can be difficult to identify.